1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical infusion apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to tamper resistant medical filling and containment systems which provide for ease in filling and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In medical and related applications, it is often desirable to introduce a selected amount of a fluid solution, e.g., a nutrition solution, into the body of a patient over a predetermined period of time. Systems which have been developed to address this need generally include an infusion bag having two openings, where at least one opening is connected to a tube which in turn is connected to a catheter. In practice, the plastic infusion bag is filled with a nutrition solution through a fill tube connected to one of the openings. When the bag has been filled, the fill tube is clamped shut with either a plastic clamp or a metal crimp and the free end of the fill tube is cut off and discarded.
Disadvantages which have heretofore existed with these systems include their difficulty of use, lack of aesthetic appeal and susceptibility to tampering.
The current methods suffer from clamps that are lost before they can be used, bulky and unsightly protrusions on the outside of the bag, crimps that require additional tools to use and a product that is not altogether tamper-proof.